A NotSoHappy Christmas Tale
by That One Gay Person
Summary: It's Christmas time... but why does everything have to be cheery? It's time to take a reality trip. Hints of Stenny and Style. Rated T for cursing.


**Sorry this one's so short and sad. Enjoy~**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>It may not be December, or anywhere near Christmas, but I have a story to tell. This is a story about a young man who gave everything to see the one he loved truly happy. And this young man did this for Christmas, on Christmas. Twas the tale of Stanley Marsh one Christmas Day.<em>

This is no fairytale. There's no "once upon a time" or "happily ever after". This was reality. The reality of a poor boy forced to never experience the joys of Christmas. And one Stan Marsh did not find this fair. But his family did not want that boy over, said he was bad news and came from a bad neighborhood.  
>This only enticed Stan to get closer to the boy. Soon they became friends and went to school together.<br>Then on Christmas Eve, that boy disappeared. He was never heard of again. Stan searched for him. And never forgot him. But as time went by, he soon gave up hope in searching for that lost boy.  
>This boy was named Kenny McCormick.<br>And this is the not-so-happy Christmas tale.

December 24, 2006. One eleven-year-old Stan Marsh went outside in the snow. It was Christmas Eve and Stan wanted to find Kenny to bring him home for supper like he did every Christmas since he was eight. His parents didn't like it, but they wouldn't argue. This was Stan's first friend outside of Kyle, albeit a questionable friend.  
>As Stan marched out into snow, he kept thinking about how much fun Kenny and he would have. He did like hanging out with Kenny. Kenny could be perverted and immature at times, but Stan enjoyed his company none the less.<br>The noirette crossed over the train tracks and toward the house with trash all over the front yard. He knocked on the McCormicks' door several times before Kevin, Kenny's older brother, answered the door.  
>"Yes?" Kevin looked at Stan with a frown. Kevin always frowned. It wasn't an angry frown either; it hardly was as far as Stan could remember. It was always an emotionless or sad frown.<br>"Is Kenny here?" Stan asked with a huge smile.  
>"Nope. Kenny hasn't been home in days. He went missing last Wednesday," Kevin said and with that, he shut the door. Stan looked at the door, traumatized. Kenny was missing? And his family didn't even care?<br>Stan headed back toward Kyle's house and knocked on the door rapidly. Mrs. Broflovski answered the door.  
>"Oh. Hi there Stan. Aren't you supposed to be having Christmas Eve dinner with the family?" She asked as Stan stared off into space.<br>"Uh. Is Kyle home?" He gulped as she nodded. Moments later Kyle appeared.  
>"What's up dude?" The redhead questioned his raven-haired friend.<br>"You remember Kenny right? The poor kid that goes to our school?" Stan's voice shook with worry.  
>"Yeah. What about him?" Kyle leaned on the door frame.<br>"He's missing. If... if you see him, let me know okay?" Stan whispered out and bit his lip. Kyle hugged his best friend to him, obviously Stan was troubled.  
>"I'll keep an eye out Stan." He pet the back of the noirette's head. Stan bade "goodbye" as Kyle was called inside for dinner. Stan was now on a mission. A mission to find the missing blond.<p>

December 24, 2008. Stan sighed as he went over to the McCormick's household again. He was thirteen and it had been two years since Kenny disappeared. He knocked on the door and asked the same question he did every month. "Has Kenny returned home?" And the same answer always came, "No." Stan had filed a missing person's report and the cops found little to nothing. This only further aggravated Stan. Where was Kenny? Where'd he go?  
>Why wouldn't he come home?<br>Stan shoved his hands in his pockets and shuffled home. It was cold and snowing out. It was snowing out the night Kenny disappeared, too. This thought crossed Stan's mind and chill ran down his back.  
>"Kenny... where are you?" His whispered to no one in the chilly Christmas Eve night sky. He sneezed and continued to walk home.<p>

December 25, 2011. As time went on Stan gave up hope searching for Kenny. For all he knew, Kenny was either dead or had amnesia somewhere with a good family. Either way, Stan didn't want to find out. Kenny was better off either way... right?  
>The noirette sighed and straightened his back. It's been five years and Stan is sixteen. Feeling apathetic, the teen decided to head up the mountain Kyle and he used to play in until his parents found out. They told them never to go there again. And they didn't. But Stan needed to be by himself.<br>After trekking up the mountain he stumbled into the cave that Kyle used to call "Imagination Land". Snow hardly ever got inside the cave, and if it did make it inside, it didn't last long or wasn't too deep.  
>Stan walked into the cave and found a pair of brown mittens on the ground. They were the size of a child's. Then he remembered. Kenny used to wear brown mittens. Stan's lower lip shook as he bent down and picked up the mittens. He continued further into the cave and found a stranded parka and a white shirt. As Stan continued further he found orange pants, Batman boxers, black shoes, and finally black socks.<br>"Kenny's clothes... what the fuck is going on here?" Stan questioned to no one. He feared he knew what exactly happened. And as he took those last few steps to the deepest part of the cave, his fear proved true. Stan rocked back and nearly cried out in shock. There, in the corner, was the curled up decomposed body of Kenny McCormick. Not an inch taller from what he was five years ago.  
>"Oh Kenny..." Stan mourned as he sat by the decomposed skeleton. "This was where you were." Stan sniffed and cried for a bit. After what seemed like ages, he dug a hole with his hands and buried his long since passed friend's body. Swallowing hard, he grabbed out his pocket knife and inscribed on the rock above the "grave" these words: "Here lies the body of Kenny McCormick. A great friend and a sad spirit never to have enjoyed Christmas. Death: December 24, 2006."<br>Stan buried the clothes next to the body and sighed, putting his pocket knife away. He stood and walked toward the exit of the cave. He looked back once more, feeling eyes on him, before leaving the cave for good.  
>In the corner, where the body was buried, a little boy wearing all orange with blond hair smiled and faded away. Finally, he could rest.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. I know it's like... REALLY short... but I ran out of ideas.<br>So yeah...  
>I just wanted to end it. It was killing my buzz!<strong>

**Love,  
>Your Author <strong>


End file.
